1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication device including a cellular phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), an HHP (Hand Held Phone), a TV phone on which a user can watch Digital Multimedia Broadcast (DMB) moving images or TV, a game phone, a message transmitting phone, and more particularly to a swing hinge module of a portable communication device which provides a display unit in landscape mode and in an inclined state in order to enable a user to conveniently watch DMB moving images and to which a user can input complex data using both hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable communication device” refers to an electronic device that a user can carry to perform wireless communication with a desired partner. To facilitate portability, designs of such portable communication devices tend not only to be compact, slim, and light, but are also moving toward providing multimedia capability, having a wider variety of functions. In particular, future portable communication devices are expected to incorporate greater multi-functionality and be capable of multi-purpose utilization, as well as being more compact, light, and modifiable to be more suitable for various multimedia or Internet activities.
Portable communication devices may be classified into various categories according to their appearance, such as a bar-type portable communication device, a flip-type portable communication device, and a folder-type portable communication device. A bar-type portable communication device refers to a device having a single housing of a bar-shape. A flip-type portable communication device refers to a device in which a flip is rotatably mounted to a housing by a hinge unit. A folder-type communication device refers to a manner in which a folder is rotatably connected to a single bar-type housing by a hinge unit.
Portable communication devices may also be classified into a necklace type portable communication device and a bracelet type portable communication device according to the user's wearing manner or the way in which a user puts on the portable communication device. The necklace type portable communication device refers to a manner in which a terminal is worn around a neck of a user by using a string. The bracelet type portable communication device refers to a manner in which a terminal is worn around the wrist of a user.
In addition, portable communication devices may be classified into a rotation-type portable communication device and a slide-type communication device, according to the manner of opening and closing the portable communication device. The rotation-type portable communication device refers to a manner in which two individual housings are rotatably connected, in opposed relation to each other. The slide-type communication device refers to a manner in which two housings are slid from each other in the lengthwise direction of the device. These variously classified portable communication devices can be easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Currently, the conventional portable communication devices tend to transmit data at high speeds in addition to performing basic voice communication functions. To meet increased consumer demands, newer portable communication devices provide wireless communication services capable of transmitting data at high speeds.
Recent portable communication devices also typically are equipped with an embedded camera lens module which enables users to perform video communication with desired partners or to photograph desired subjects.
However, in conventional portable communication devices, it is difficult to secure wide width of a display unit and to input complex data with a limited number of keys. It is important to input and output data conveniently in portable communication devices. When a display unit has a wide width and the input unit has many keys, the portable terminals become too large. To watch a moving image, it is necessary to orient the display unit of the portable communication device in a landscape mode. Since it is difficult to provide a landscape mode in the display units employed in conventional communication devices, a new interface environment is required to handle new data input/output demands.